new girl in town read its interesting
by spyily123
Summary: Anne is the new girl in town and is a 10th degree black belt because her family is one of the founding fathers of karate and when she meets the wasabi warriors what will they say? I Do Not Own This!


**Hi guys there's a new girl and her name is Anne an I wont over load you guys with author notes so have fun reading!**

**Anne's P.O.V**

Ughh! I'm the new girl and I miss my home and dojo already yes that's right I'm a black belt 10th degree that is (A/N: yeah there's such thing as a tenth degree black belt Google it!) because my family line is one of the founding family's in karate and we're RICH my mansion has over 30 floors

And I'm looking for a dojo who's nice yet has discipline …and I here's my locker! 2348 wait there's a blond girl with four other boys around my locker

"Umm… excuse me my locker" I said they all looked at my when I said that

"I'm new here" I said then I heard a chorus of ooohhh's when a guy with black hair came up to me and said "hey babe I'm jerry and your hot!"

I just said "I could seriously hurt you" then Jerry said "no need I take karate" I just jumped up and down and said "Really! I take it too I'm looking for a new dojo right Now!" when a cute looking boy came up to me and said "hi I'm Jack we could take you there if you want what belt are you, I'm a 2nd Degree black belt" he said with a smirk "and I'm a 2nd degree black belt too oh and I'm Kim" "and these are Milton, Eddie and Jerry there all yellow belts" said Jack "Well.. I'm Anne and I'm a 10th degree black belt" when I said that I saw their jaws drop open "really OMG you have to come to meet our sensei Rudy and show us some moves" said Kim "sure!" I said

**~After School~ (Kim's P.O.V)**

Wow me and Anne really hit it off today she gets me soo well but I still can't believe she's a 10th degree black belt ohh theirs jack.

"Hey jack!" I said he looked like something troubled him "what's wrong?" I said

"It's Anne she can't be a 10th degree black belt she was lying" he said serious

"We'll confront her at the Dojo" I can't believe I said that but he's my best friend/crush yeah I have a crush on my best friend so I believe him.

~At the Dojo~ (Anne's P.O.V)

I walked in the bobby wasabi Dojo and saw a short man crying over a goat saying "NO! Tootsie we can make it through this please COME BACK!"

It was weird yet funny.

"Umm... Don't mind him" said Milton "yeah he does this all the time!" said Eddie just them Kim and Jack walked through the door and jack was being rude the whole time weird.

"Hey guys where's your sensei?" "Lair" jack mumbled as he went to go talk to the gang secretly, after that they all started to be mean when I told Rudy I wanted to joined and that I'm a 10th degree black belt everyone (except Rudy) mumbled "poser" jack was the loudest so I got fed up

"What's your problem jack?" "You are" he said coldly they all started laughing at me when Rudy said "you guys stop being rude what's wrong?" "I don't know the fact that only a few people in the world are 10th degree black belt I mean even my grandfather isn't a 10th degree black belt!" Shouted Jack "ohh so that's what it's about me being better than you!" I shouted back just then everyone started yelling at me including Rudy. Rudy said "How dare you be so disrespectful and jack has a point" I started crying when Kim said "what kind of 10th degree black belt cries like a baby!" they all started laughing I got so pissed "What belt are you FOR REAL" said jack everyone said "yeah" I got and yelled "You know what I've been here less than a day and you guys are mean and the real truth is that my grandfather is Akuna Young! Yes that means that I am part of the founding fathers of karate I didn't want anyone to know because I thought they would use me like my other Dojo!" by that time tears were streaming down my face " bye I'm gone!"

**Jack's P.O.V**

After Anne that I felt my jaw drop and looking around everyone's jaw dropped she is in the founding family oh shit that means she was telling the truth. I have to say sorry oh my gosh I'm such a bad person everyone in the dojo ran after her.

"Anne, I'm so sorry I should have never treated you like that" I said

"Yeah we should have never listened to him" Kim said glaring at me with those beautiful eyes yes I admit it I jack Anderson have a HUGE crush on my best friend. "It's ok if I were you I wouldn't believe me too, so does that mean I get to join your dojo?" said Anne "Of course Anne" said Rudy "hey! You're not joining their dojo your joining ours!" someone said "Oh NO!" I said.

**A/N: sorry guys there will be a lot more Romance between jack and Kim in the next chapter.**


End file.
